Percy Jackson: Sea Wars
by Hades243657
Summary: The war against Gaea never really ended sure she rose and captured, killed, and destroyed almost everything as we know it. We are of the sea my father, his people, Aphrodite, and I. We're basically all that's left, we fight against Oceanus for the sea, and if we win that war we will take up the fight with Gaea. We will win the earth back from Gaea and rebuild it as we see fit.


**This is a new idea of mine this is a basic outline review if you think I should continue. I would also like to know if should I continue this if anyone is willing to beta for me thank you.**

**Prologue:**

How fragile is our world if one being can destroy it with a small bit of effort. The war was horrible, long, bloody, and chaos. It started with Annabeth and I escaping Tartarus the first demigods to do so. We were filled with such hope at that point that I thought I could destroy Gaea with my very hands. And when Nico and Reyna successfully delivered the Athena Parthenos ending the demigod civil war, I thought maybe this task isn't impossible. Perhaps we could end this war against Gaea and finally find peace. I should've known no demigod has such luck. When the gods and themselves came down to fight in the war we were ecstatic. When we realized that they brought the demigods from the camps we were filled with such happiness that we might not die.

It all went wrong when the opposing side showed up, countless monsters stretched as far as the eye can see, giants in their vast expanses. That was okay though because with the gods fighting they brought their own armies. Hades raised so many dead that it seemed every past hero was their, Ares brought his own armies of the dead who died in a losing battle. The fighting was a stalemate we knew that one major loss would be all it took to change the tide of the war. And it was true, all it took was one goddess.

It was in the 3rd month and the 15th battle that Demeter was lost to us by a spear through the heart, no one knew who threw it but everyone saw it fly. It was a moment of history as the spear hit her with such force that it pinned her to the earth. We all knew that a god can not die only temporarily injured or captured. So we thought we could just take her after this particular battle and let her heal. What we didn't count on was Gaea having enough strength to open a gaping hole in the ground that swallowed Demeter. We could all hear her scream in terror and pain as she fell into the hole in the earth. We could see as countless plant life died around us died. We all heard and saw as countless children of Demeter ran to where she fell and quickly followed her footstep. Katie Gardener included.

After that it only got worse the next to fall would be Dionysus in a battle in which three giants cornered him, held him down, as another decapitated him, put his head on a spear, and parade it around. By this point two demigods male and female had been captured waiting to be sacrificed on the perfect day for her return. That day was decided to be the winter solstice, that was the day Frank and Hazel died.

When midnight that day came we were in the middle of another battle, but everyone stopped the moments we realized Hazel and Frank were being sacrificed. Their throats were slit at an altar for Gaea quickly coating it with blood as it spilt. She woke and the first thing she did was destroy all human civilization with a massive earthquake. Around the world nations fell as building collapsed and the earth brought itself together and formed Pangaea.

She quickly started killing the demigods left and right while capturing all the gods and goddesses she could. They fell like dominoes, I don't know who else got away, I saw Jason fly into the air with Zeus what they did up their I don't know because you cant fly forever.

Nico shadow traveled to the underworld with his father who took Persephone and Hermes with him. I don't know if they survived after all the underworld is under the earth AND near Tartarus.

Finally theirs me Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of countless monsters, titans, and giants. I escaped with my father, Aphrodite, the Cyclops, merpeople, anything that can survive under water. I know a lot wonder how can Aphrodite survive, well that's simple she was born from the tide which means she's of water. And we will survive because unlike Jason and Zeus who cant fly forever, we sure can breathe water forever. And unlike Nico and all other residents of the underworld we have a safe place. After all, doesn't water make up 75% of the earth.


End file.
